


Boyfriend Scenarios: Enemyshipping

by IceRose34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Relationship Study, Season/Series 01, Teen Romance, Will Eventually Mention Other Couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34
Summary: Chazz Princeton never thought that he could learn to love another after Alexis.  Let alone Jaden's younger twin sister of all people.  And yet, he's about to learn that love works in mysterious ways.  Who knew?  AU, starts in Season 1.  Chazz x OC with other mentioned couples.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	1. How You Met

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a bunch of Chazz x Reader stories as of late, so I thought, why not do a story like that but with my OC ships? I'll do the other characters and their respective pairs and my OTPs as well. I WILL NOT DO REQUESTS FOR THESE! So please, don't ask. And in case someone asks, yes, I'll do my only (for now) Aster x OC ship eventually. In case anyone's confused, I call Chazz's two former friends Terry Watson and Blake Jameson and my dub name for Seika Kohinata is Selina Kong. Oh, and Missy's dub last name is Roach. I hope that you guys like this.

16 year old Chazz Princeton wasn’t in the best of moods and everyone knew it. What was he thinking, pulling that stunt last night? Being outsmarted by and losing to Jaden Yuki sucked, sure, but that wasn’t what completely soured him. No, what made it absolutely worse was the fact that his longtime crush, Alexis Rhodes knew about and witnessed the whole thing. He was supposed to win and look good in front of the hazel eyed blonde! She’s the girl that he swore that he was going to marry someday and he looked bad in front of her! And what’s worse for Chazz still is the fact that Jaden’s puny little roommate Syrus Truesdale also witnessed the whole thing.

Not to mention his friends Terry Watson and Blake Jameson saw the defeat as well…

If it wasn’t for the fact that today is the start of classes, the spiky raven head would’ve spent the whole day sulking safely. Only coming out to eat and bathe, but nothing else. Mindy, Jasmine, and his sister Chelsea are aware of his foul temper, especially when it came to losing. No one deserved to deal with a nasty sore loser. Especially the girls unless they were his more die-hard fans and nobody likes them. Luckily, most of the students had enough sense to stay out of the blue clad boy’s way. Chazz is still polite to the girls as his mom had it drilled in his head at a young age to be nice to them. And so far, he kept true to that teaching.

Unless they kept bothering him, that is.

Dr. Crowler’s class wasn’t too PAINFULLY long as he was summarizing what topics he’ll be covering for the rest of the year. Which was a relief as the spiky raven head really didn’t want to deal with his biased dorm master right now. Chazz rolled his dark gray eyes, but something kept nagging in the back of his head. Something important about last night, but what was it? He knew that two other Slifer Red girls were present, one of them being Alexis’s timid and intelligent younger cousin, Holly. The third girl was her roommate, but for some odd reason, she felt familiar to Chazz. Where did he recognize her, though? And more importantly, why did the girl give him such a cold look last night?

“AH, there he is, girls!” a feminine voice happily squealed, snapping him of his thoughts. A few more feminine voices followed her, but they all sounded the same; like nails on a chalkboard. “Fuck, she better not be amongst them…” Chazz cussed under his breath. Fangirls annoyed him, but his more rabid fangirls are more quickly to make him lose his patience. Especially his dorm master’s niece, Kourtney Sanders. The lavender eyed redhead had been obsessed with Chazz since the day that he first met her. Luckily for the blue clad boy, most of the fangirls crowding around him are Slifer Red girls and they’re the saner fans. He threw them a charming enough smile, causing most of them to swoon. Except for one girl who gave him a dirty look and Chazz did a double take upon locking eyes with her and his jaw dropped.

It was the same girl from last night; Holly’s roommate.

Her long chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes definitely got his attention. She’s also quite beautiful, almost more so than Alexis. Her short curvy figure was covered by the red and white bodice of the Slifer Red girls’ uniform, though Chazz took notice of the fact that she had on a lilac tank top instead of the usual black sleeveless turtleneck. Okay, so this girl has a sense of fashion and he liked that. A pair of white denim shorts covered her legs and a pair of red wrist-length fingerless gloves covered her hands. She had on the standard red boots and her hair was held back by a lavender headband. Chazz was beyond glad to see her wearing some jewelry which is a simple silver rose shaped necklace and a pair of ruby heart shaped stud earrings. Yep, she definitely stands out from the rest of the red clad girls.

Chazz couldn’t breathe in that moment, only snapping out of his trance as one of the other girls noticed the stare down. “Well, what do you know, Melissa? He likes you.” she giggled, causing the other girl, Melissa to turn and give her a mix of a smile and smirk. Like is a serious understatement and the shorter brunette knew it. This guy is more of only interested in her because he’s trying to find her brother’s weakness. Not to mention that he’s also lusting after her because of her body. “Please, he’s only checking me out because of my looks and nothing more, Fern.” she replied, crossing her arms. Melissa is no fool to how most guys view and behave around her. Why would this one be any different from the rest, especially after she saw just how ‘well’ he dueled against Jaden last night? Sighing bitterly, she took off from the crowd in the direction of one of her classes. She has better things to do right now.

Fate had other ideas, however.

A hand reached out and grabbed her arm before she got too far out of his reach. “Hey!” Melissa snapped, getting ready to fight. “I know that that Slifer slacker didn’t mention a single word about you to me during our first meeting yesterday.” Chazz smirked, his comment stopping her from her escape attempt. The red clad girl snorted before replying, “You never asked and Jay-Jay wasn’t going to say either.” Once he was sure that she wasn’t going to sprint, the spiky raven head let her arm go. “And for the record, my brother is NO SLACKER! He may not be a genius, but he’s not stupid either.” Melissa snapped, maintaining her cold stare. Maiden in Love appeared in spirit form and began to check the blue clad boy out. _“Hello handsome! He’s perfect for you, Mellie!”_ she squealed, her eyes turning into hearts. The girl narrowed her eyes in a deadpan at the gray eyed curly brunette. Now was not the time for her duel spirit’s usual matchmaking antics.

“So, you’re related to that second-rate loser.”

Melissa, ignoring Chazz’s insult for the time being, kept her cold gaze to his dark gray eyes. She hates that he looks familiar to her and knowing the reason why. Thank goodness Aromage Bergamot isn’t present at the moment or else… “That’s right, the ‘second-rate loser’ who just so happened to outsmart you and kick your ass in a duel last night. Guess that makes someone else the second-rate loser. Anyway, the name’s Melissa Yuki and you’re…?” the red clad girl asked, crossing her arms once more. Melissa already didn’t like this guy based on her brother and Syrus’s descriptions of him, but now that she actually met him, she wished that she hadn’t. 

Chazz continued to smirk, but this one’s flirter than his previous one. Melissa didn’t like the looks of that smirk. She will have to trend carefully with this Obelisk Blue boy. Especially if his friends are around because of how they previously treated Jaden. “I’m not sure if Holly told you or not, but my actual name is Charles Princeton. Everyone calls me Chazz, though.” he answered smugly. Aromage Jasmine appeared in spirit form and gave Chazz the middle finger and a raspberry. Melissa’s green eyes widened before realizing something important. “You’re one of our dad’s former dance students…” the shorter brunette said.

“So you have heard of me. Regardless, I’d watch my back if I were you, Melissa. Someone could get hurt and I don’t mean me. By the way, you now owe me a duel and lunch.”

To say that Melissa was shocked would be an understatement. Why did he care about her safety all of a sudden? And what did he mean by that last sentence? After that, Chazz took off for class, still wearing that flirty smirk. Once her shock wore off and realization sat in, the red clad girl flushed in anger. Not only did Chazz demand a duel with her, but he also basically asked her to have a meal with him without her consent! No one makes a fool out of her and gets away with it! Granted, he did say lunch and not dinner, but still… “Why that little…! Fuck that bastard!” she angrily screamed. It’s official; Melissa HATES Chazz. He just messed with the wrong girl and he’s going to pay. She’ll make sure of that and that’s a promise. Although, Melissa was certain that Chazz’s cheeks were pink when he walked off.

She just attracted another suitor. Great, just great…


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have passed since Jaden and Melissa entered Duel Academy and met Chazz. So far, both Melissa and Chazz have learned to tolerate one another, but will one night of events change things for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Merry Christmas everyone! Here's an update and yes, this does include stuff from my head canons. I hope that you guys like this.

Melissa Yuki sighed bitterly as she drew an outline for her Fashion Design project in Chazz Princeton’s dorm room. Why did she have to be stuck with him as her project partner?! Anyone else in the class would’ve been PREFERABLE over that snotty jerk! The shorter brunette likes Mrs. Janice Fields as a teacher, but Melissa couldn’t help but wonder if she had thoroughly thought that pairing the best students together in a class project was a good idea or not. It has been two months since she and her twin brother Jaden entered Duel Academy as first-year students. Everyone was quick to pick up on the twins’ different methods of studying, especially Chazz. Speaking of the blue clad boy, he and the red clad girl couldn’t stand to be anywhere near each other ever since they first met. Granted, Chazz would look in Melissa’s direction, but he hasn’t tried to do anything to make her want to kill him.

Yet.

Chazz, on the other hand, had flirted with Melissa during the few classes that they had together where they had to sit next to each other. To which she found extremely odd, but initially brushed it off. It was normal for teenage boys to flirt with girls that they found appealing. Nothing to worry about, not at all. The spiky raven head knows that she’ll kick his ass if he tried anything perverted with her. And yet, she ultimately met Zane Truesdale, the most popular boy in school and by far, the hottest boy in her opinion. Melissa has fallen for him, hook, line, and sinker. Half of her duel spirits supported her feelings for Zane while the rest of them are neutral with him. Except for two and that’s because they’re heavily infatuated with Chazz. Either way, Maiden in Love would not shut up about him being Melissa’s ‘ideal match’ and all that other stuff. Melissa snorted at the thought of her and Chazz as a couple.

Please, as if she’d ever go for that stuck-up bastard.

So far, the dark gray eyed teen had been nice enough to allow her to use his desk in the main part of the dorm room while he used the desk in his bedroom to do his part. Which was fine with Melissa because the less time she spent in the same room as him, the better. Once she got far enough to where she liked the design of the dress, the shorter brunette decided to take a quick break and grab a snack. After all, Chazz did say that Melissa was allowed to eat anything out of his fridge and use his bathroom for potty breaks, but everything else is off limits. As she was coming back to the desk with a can of Coke and a bag of pretzels, some mumbled voices got the red clad girl’s attention. They were coming from Chazz’s bedroom and Melissa became worried for some reason. Should she check up on him?

Not that she cared about him or anything like that. Because she didn’t, not no way, not no how.

Deciding it best to check up on her ‘gracious’ host, Melissa put her food down and went over to the bedroom door. She then knocked while asking, “Chazz? Are you OK?” Sounds of grumbling and something closing was what the red clad girl heard. A few seconds passed before the door opened and Melissa felt her whole face turn red at the sight of Chazz. The red clad girl had seen the spiky raven head topless before during swimming lessons, but that was it. She hadn’t seen him in any of his sleeping attire. He was in a pair of black pants and white socks. Chazz wasn’t wearing a shirt at all. _OMG, h-his chest looks hotter than Zane’s…_ Melissa thought, liking what she was seeing before shaking her head. What the hell?! Why was she checking out CHAZZ of all people?! 

Curse her weakness for guys with gorgeous chests!

“For starters, Mellie, like what cha see?” Chazz started to answer before throwing a flirty wink at the green eyed girl. Melissa responded by sticking her tongue out at him and pouting. He definitely got her attention and in a good way. Again, curse her weakness when it comes to guys. “Second of all, I’m fine…for the time being. Let’s just say that my brothers were bugging me again.” he added, looking away at the end. This felt nice to him, talking to her without it being forced nor simple short answers for class questions. Chazz can definitely say that Melissa hasn’t pushed his tolerance so far and he liked it. “Oh. I just heard a few voices while taking a break and thought to check up on you.” she said, her cheeks still quite red.

She’ll never get that image outta her head. 

Chazz was surprised by her vocal tone. A part of him is glad that she cares, but a larger part of him wishes that she would look at him the same way she looks at Zane. Full of admiration and love, pure genuine love… The spiky raven head shook his head, trying to fight off a growing blush. Why is Melissa making Chazz so interested in her?! And more importantly, why is he thinking of Alexis Rhodes less?! Realization slapped him in the face. Chazz has unknowingly gotten over the hazel eyed blonde and has fallen for the shorter brunette. Damn it, his newest crush just happens to be his archrival’s younger twin sister. “Anyway, I’ll just finish my design and then…” Melissa started to say as she began to walk back to the desk. However, she was interrupted and shocked when she felt the spiky raven head grab her in a firm, but gentle behind hug.

Chazz was hugging Melissa.

This action baffled her while her face returned to its original full red color. Melissa has been hugged by guys before, but they were her friends and brother. Not a guy that she’s supposed to hate! Her heart was racing as well and happy shivers ran down her spine. This is something entirely new to her. “Mellie, please come and finish in my room. I’d…I’d rather not be alone.” Chazz spoke softly, almost pleading with the red clad girl to reconsider. The more time he spent with her by his side, the better. The shorter brunette ignored the wolf whistles that both Maiden in Love and Rose Lover were giving over this course of action. Thank goodness that he can’t see them or else… Melissa swallowed nervously before replying, “O-Okay…” Happy with her response, Chazz let her go so she can go and grab her things.

To which she did and entered his bedroom. So far, the dark gray eyed raven head kept an eye on her. She was able to get her emotions in check. The last thing that both teens needed was one of the other Blues misunderstanding their current relationship. There was nothing going on between them…right? Within an hour to an hour and a half, Melissa finished her part of the project. “You have a good fashion sense, do you know that, Beautiful?” Chazz asked, a smirk present on his lips. The green eyed girl smirked before answering, “You’re not too bad yourself, your Royal Haney.” He simply rolled his eyes before allowing her to get up. Chazz was blushing like a mad fiend over how pleasant Melissa smelled.

Yep, he’s asking her out should the next opportunity arises.


	3. Realizing Your Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks have passed since Chazz and Melissa's late night project assignment and things have changed. Melissa had been rejected by Zane and is coming to terms with her growing feelings for Chazz while Chazz has started pining for her in addition to losing more interest in Alexis. However, not everyone in Duel Academy is happy with this development and a sinister plot begins to form. How will this turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my last update for 2019 for this story, but I will make more chapters in 2020. I am working on my first AO3 request for my other story Holiday Boyfriend Scenarios, so that's next. And yes, Aster is making a cameo in this chapter and the next chapter is Part 2 to this. Anyone who has watched/heard of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure will get what Chazz's former friend Raizou/'Blake' is planning on doing to Melissa, but don't worry, his plan will fail. I hope that you guys like this.

Melissa couldn’t believe the image staring back at her. It was like staring back at a stranger in a mirror! Is-Is this really happening or is this some weird nightmare that she’ll wake up from? And more importantly, why is she partaking in a national Christmas modeling contest?! The shorter brunette knew that in order for her to get a good passing grade in Fashion Design, she’d HAVE to enter some modeling contests. It was a requirement, no denying that. The school’s biggest modeling contest, the Miss Duel Academy contest isn’t until next year and that contest is an absolute must enter. But the midterm exam just had to be entering the BIGGEST national Christmas contest and right when Melissa’s got Chazz Princeton on the brain. Ever since the night of the project, the shorter brunette couldn’t get the thought of the spiky raven head’s arms around her out of her head.

Damn it, if only Chazz had kissed her that night…

Her cheeks would turn red whenever she pictured that gorgeous rare smile on Chazz’s face and the way his eyes would light up whenever she smiled back at him. Melissa would be damned to admit this to anyone, but she loved the way that Chazz laughed. And she meant a genuine, heartfelt laugh, not his usual demeaning laughing. Not to mention that his chest is sexy as hell without a shirt on… Damn it, Melissa’s fallen for the blue clad boy and just as she was getting over another Obelisk boy. And she was about to present herself to him and the rest of the school in a dress. In front of live TV and everything. Could this be anymore awkward? Ms. Dorothy Keats, on the other hand, was waiting for her to come out. “Melissa, dear, are you ready to come out yet? The contest will begin in a couple of hours.” the plump older woman asked, dying to see the younger girl’s attire.

“Y-Yes, Ms. Dorothy…”

“Well, don’t keep me waiting in suspense, honey! I can’t wait to see how you look!”

Melissa sighed bitterly as she opened the dressing room door and stepped out. Ms. Dorothy’s jaw dropped before a big smile broke out on her face. The shorter brunette looked at herself in the mirror once more and was surprised again. She was wearing a green spaghetti-strapped ankle-length dress with white straps, a white sash, and white cotton trim, white upper arm-length gloves with green bows, a green and white stripped headband, white tights, and green low heels. Her long chocolate brown hair was worn in a braided bun and her usual pink lips now had on red lipstick. The only pieces of jewelry that Melissa is wearing are a pair of silver snowflake stud earrings and a silver snowflake necklace. “Honey, you’re so beautiful. Those boys won’t be able to take their eyes off of you when they see you.” Ms. Dorothy grinned.

She was pleased with her handiwork.

“D-Do you r-really think so, Ms. Dorothy?” the shorter brunette squeaked, a huge blush forming on her face. When was the last time that she had gotten into a dress without it looking horrid on her? The plump older woman burst out laughing at the question. Melissa may be aware of how the boys view her, but she’s still humble at heart. That only increased the boys’ interest in her, just like Alexis Rhodes. “Trust me, sweetie, I KNOW so. I know true beauty when I see it with my own eyes. Now come on, we got a contest to do.” Ms. Dorothy happily answered, patting the younger girl’s shoulder. Sighing nervously, Melissa began to follow the older woman out of the dressing room. What can possibly go wrong?

**Two hours later…**

Everyone sat in the main school dueling arena, chatting amongst themselves while awaiting the start of the Miss Teen Christmas contest. Jaden Yuki noticed that many of the boys were whispering about how many student models from Rose Heart Academy were entering the contest in addition to the girls from Fashion Design. It didn’t take him long to spot a bunch of girls sitting in various rows across from them. They all wore uniforms with similar pattens and different colors. “Rose Heart Academy is that all-girls Duel Academy, right?” he asked his friend Syrus Truesdale. The shorter light blue haired teen nodded as an answer. “Those girls are dangerous in dueling and then some. Their biggest ace in modeling is Emily von Ross, who’s also a first year.” Syrus answered. “Correct and she’s an Aqua Heart, the equivalent of our own Obelisk Blue.” Bastion Misawa chimed in, Jaden nodding in understanding.

“And I’m guessing that the girls in pink are equivalent to Slifer Red.”

“Correct again. Rose Heart Academy’s equivalent to Ra Yellow is Purple Heart.”

Yubel sighed in boredom at the conversation and decided to wonder around the arena. Anything was better than listening to a needless conversation about girls and their problems. Well, girls that aren’t her princess and lost queen. She was just thankful that she and the other Duel Monster spirits hadn’t lost their memories. “At least Haou would acknowledge a girl’s physical beauty, but he only had eyes for Felicia then. Now, it looks like it’ll happen again with Jaden and Alexis.” the Duel Monster sighed, glad that no one else can see her. A dreamy sigh caught her ears and she flew over to where it came from. It was coming from the Obelisk Blue section, near the arena entrance.

And it was a male sighing dreamily.

It didn’t take her long to find the source of the sighing, which belonged to Chazz himself. And judging by the expression on his face, he was daydreaming. A romantic daydream, to be more specific. “Mellie…” he softly muttered, his cheeks a bright red and a huge smile present on his face. Her face has been haunting his dreams from the moment that he first met Melissa. Chazz loves the way that her perfume compliments her natural scent. And the less said about how he wishes that he could just kiss her soft, sweet, rosy pink lips, the better. Yubel broke out laughing at the sight of the spiky raven head while shaking her head. History is repeating itself once more and it was only a matter of time before those feelings came out. Love Prince’s prediction is close to coming true.

“Chazz? Earth to Chazz?”

Blake Jameson had been calling his friend’s name over and over again. The blue clad brunette waved his hand in front of Chazz’s face and snapped his fingers. Only for it to have no effect on the spiky raven head. Yubel snorted at the scene while crossing her arms in amusement. Now THIS was funny, seeing how a stupidly naïve boy couldn’t grasp that one of his pals is in love with a girl. And not just any girl, but a good-looking Slifer Red girl. “He’s out of it, Blake and it’s not hard to see why.” Terry chuckled at his friend’s frustration. “What in the hell does that mean, Terry?!” Blake snapped, going over to the glasses wearing teen. He hated it when people gave him riddles. Unphased by his reaction, Terry responded, “I mean that Chazz is in love with a girl.” The blue clad brunette gave the blue haired teen a confused look.

“No offense, dude, but everybody knows that Chazz is into Alexis and she’s not. What makes this time different from all of the other times he’s approached her for dates?”

“What rock have you been living under? Chazz is over Alexis and is in love with someone else.”

“WHAT?!”

As soon as Blake exclaimed that, the contest began with Dr. Crowler introducing the judges, shutting everyone up. The muscular brunette snorted once the violet eyed blonde man introduced Aster Phoenix as one of the judges and most of the girls began screaming and swooning over him. Even Alexis found him to be cute, but that was as far as admiration from her end will go. Of course they had to bring in a hot stud pro duelist, even though Chazz’s dark gray eyes narrowed into a glare at the mention of Aster’s name. Although Blake had to admit that Rhonda ‘Mystique’ Princeton, Chazz and Chelsea’s mom, is hot as hell. “Some things never change. Queen Regina is still gorgeous as ever, but is no pushover.” Yubel mused. The demonic Duel Monster then noticed Chazz’s face lighting up when Melissa came out with the rest of the contest participants.

But while Chazz was swooning over the shorter brunette’s attire, Blake was glaring and frowning.

NO ONE but an Obelisk Blue girl was worthy of an Obelisk Blue boy and he was going to make sure that that Slifer girl knew it. And that meant taking the one other thing that matters most to her outside of her virginity. Her first kiss.

He was going to hate it, but it was for Chazz’s own good. Melissa is Obelisk Blue’s biggest enemy and she needed to be put in her place. Yubel frowned at the sight of the evil smirk present on Blake’s lips. Only two other guys made her feel uneasy and one of them was Melissa’s bully-turned-stalker Anthony Brando. She was so glad that she put him in a coma when she did. “Psst, Blake!” Kourtney Sanders whispered, noticing her peer’s smirk. The boy turned to her and noticed a wicked grin of her own. “You thinking what I’m thinking?” the redhead asked, pointing to the spiky raven head. Blake nodded silently, knowing that his dorm master’s niece is thinking of taking Chazz’s first kiss by force.

“Damn it, I need to warn Jaden and Melissa! If I try and put those two brats in a coma, they may end up in big trouble for something I did!”

Yubel flew back to her master after saying this. The red clad brunette was nearly harassed once and she was not going to let that happen to her princess again. Jaden felt her return and heard what Blake and Kourtney were planning on doing to both Chazz and Melissa from her. Syrus noticed his friend and roommate frowning. “J-Jaden?” he whispered, seeing that the brown eyed brunette had whipped out his PDA and sent a quick message to someone. “Let’s just say that someone from Obelisk Blue is planning on hurting my sister and NO ONE gets away with it.” Jaden whispered back, a smirk present on his lips. He wasn’t going to let that happen again. Not now, not ever. Not just when his twin is finally learning to trust another rich guy again after everything that happened with Ethan. Yubel left once more to warn her princess about the upcoming assault.

Melissa will know what to do afterwards.


	4. Confessions & First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contest concludes with Melissa as the victor and she and Chazz confess their feelings for each other. But what happens when a certain secret ability of Melissa's is also discovered by Chazz? One thing's clear: things are about to get interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020, everyone! I know that I said I'd update Holiday Boyfriend Scenarios next, but I've hit a slight road block with the chapter for that story, so that's coming after this one. Before anyone asks, no, Aster is not romantically attracted to Melissa! He admires her and is aware of her beauty, but it's nothing more than a brief attraction. I see Aster being more into mature girls and Melissa's anything but that once you start figuring out how she responds to certain topics. Also, this and the next chapter will be the last Christmas themed chapters for the story. And this will be Aster's last appearance until I get to Season 2. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy.

School girls had never been Aster Phoenix’s type when it came to women and those who knew him know of this fact. However, the gray haired teen is here at Duel Academy judging the Miss Teen Christmas contest for three reasons. First and foremost, his younger twin sister, Amber Phoenix is here representing Rose Heart Academy as a model for Aqua Heart. Despite things being strained between them right now, he still cared for the platinum blonde as she’s the only blood family that he has left. Second of all, Aster owed the Kaiba family a favor for being another major sponsor of his. Sure, Pegasus offered to sponsor him due to his parents being former workers of his, but Kaiba Corp. has stronger dueling connections and so forth. So if that meant that he had to judge a bunch of silly high schoolers from their biggest school looking to make it big in the real world, then so be it.

The third reason is that Sartorious Kumar predicted that he had to be a judge.

Why did this have to happen, the gray haired teen has yet to know, but one thing is clear; his manager has his reasons. And so far, Aster hasn’t been impressed with the contest participants at all. Most of these girls from both academies don’t know jack shit about how to make a reasonable first impression. Their clothes are either too risqué, flashy, unfitting for the theme, or a mix of all three. The only ones with any sort of presentable fashion sense are Selina Kong of Obelisk Blue, Chelsea Lake of Ra Yellow, his sister, and Emily von Ross of Aqua Heart. And the less said about their unacceptable behavior of his harsh criticism, the better. Once Melissa Yuki’s name was called out, Aster was relieved to have reached the end. Finally, he can leave this school and go back to his dueling career...

That is, until she walked out on stage and knocked everyone’s socks off.

Aster’s blue eyes were wide and his jaw just about dropped at the sight of her. Not even he can deny Melissa’s natural charms and beauty and he’s a year younger than her. Her attire made her stand out from the rest of the participants in a good way. So, it surprised him and the rest of the girls when he complimented her presentation sincerely. Yet, Aster didn’t care for he considered himself an excellent judge of character. Melissa wore a genuine smile the whole time, despite being nervous on the inside. Soon enough, the contest came to an end and there was a clear cut winner. “Well, in all of my years of judging, there’s never been a moment when we’ve had no tie in this contest! But the winner and the new Miss Teen Christmas is...Melissa Yuki of Duel Academy Slifer Red!” the head judge declared, shocking everyone.

But none was more shocked than Melissa herself.

“M-M-Me?! T-The winner?! I-I don’t know what to say!” the shorter brunette said as Aster placed the crown shaped like a wreath on her head. Of course, many of the Duel Academy students cheered loudly. But none were cheering more loudly than the entirety of the Slifer Red dorm. Finally, a major win for them and it felt good to be on top. Syrus Truesdale turned his head to ask Jaden what he had thought of the contest turnabout... Only to see that his friend/roommate was nowhere to be found. “Hey Chum, where did Jay go?” the glasses wearing teen asked the bulker red clad boy. “Said something about meeting Chelsea and getting information. He’ll meet us at the dining hall later.” Chumley answered, not really paying full attention to his friend’s worried tone.

While that was going on, Jaden Yuki was sprinting to meet with Chelsea Lake and Chazz Princeton near the backstage dressing rooms. The two boys spoke no words upon meeting for they have one common goal outside of Duel Monsters. Their love and care for the Queen of Slifer Red. Granted, Jaden’s love for his sister is different from his archrival’s love for her, but regardless, he can worry about that later. Right now, they need to do something before Melissa gets harassed again. Not wasting any time, the tan skinned Ra girl opened her laptop and connected one camera in particular to the hard drive. Once she played the conversation between Blake and Kourtney, Chazz’s face went from shock to anger. Jaden, on the other hand, wore a hardened poker faced expression. Chazz had to see just what kind of a ‘friend’ Blake Jameson really is.

Not a very good one.

Once the recording ended, Chazz threw a fist to the wall pissed. He’s not surprised by Kourtney’s attempts to take his first kiss as she had done it before, but Blake’s decision to go through with her scheme? That felt like a stab of betrayal to the blue clad boy. “I-I knew that Blake doesn’t approve of me being in love with Mellie and hates her guts, but planning to do this kind of shit to her behind my back and for what?! Just to spite her and Jaden and humiliate me for what I’m into concerning girls?! I thought that we’re friends!” the spiky raven head exclaimed in anger and hurt. Chelsea said nothing and hugged her brother from behind. This was nothing new to her as it had happened before. “A real friend would never do something like to you, Chazz. If people can’t accept just who you’re attracted to regardless of social class, then that’s their problem, not yours.” Jaden said, surprising the other boy.

Maybe, he and Jaden can be...friends.

“So, what do we do now?”

“Simple. We let Rhonda Princeton work her magic.” Ms. Dorothy Keats answered, surprising the three teens. The older woman simply smiled an all-knowing smile. Chazz’s dark gray eyes widened in shock before exclaiming, “That’s right! Mom would never let a participant of any of her contests get a specific prize in public if they’re uncomfortable getting it!” Jaden would’ve opened his mouth about how Melissa would’ve made a request like that before the contest began when it hit him. He saw her open email request to the contest community a while ago and was glad that she didn’t listen to his advice about not requesting anything specific. “Even so, that’s not going to stop Blake and Kourtney from making their advances.” Chelsea pointed out. “Leave Blake to me. If I know him, he’ll take more pleasure from hurting me first.” Jaden suggested, a smirk forming on his lips.

Sure enough, they heard Mrs. Princeton announce that Melissa will receive the rest of her prize privately from a ‘mystery’ admirer. Causing a collective groan to be heard from a lot of the boys who had wanted to kiss their beauty queen. “Get in here, tiger. Everything’s ready.” Ms. Dorothy said to Chazz, the blue clad boy nodding and following suit. Chelsea would’ve asked the brown eyed brunette about Kourtney when said redhead sprinted by them freaked out. “GET THAT LOSER AWAY FROM ME!” she shrieked, not noticing the Slifer boy and Ra girl. Then, an Obelisk Blue boy chased after the lavender eyed redhead with a lovesick grin. Once both teens were gone, Jaden burst out laughing. “Serves that bitch right, I’d say.” Yubel said, appearing in spirit form. “I wonder if Mindy had anything to do with that.” Chelsea mused, snickering in the process. Jaden nodded with a grin after showing her a message to the brown eyed raven head.

“All I had to do was tell her about Blake and Kourtney’s scheme and ta da, one problem solved. Now to deal with Blake...”

**The dressing room**

Melissa was so glad that she didn’t listen to Jaden about omitting her request to not get her first kiss in public. Especially after hearing about Blake and Kourtney’s scheme to hurt her from Yubel. The shorter brunette went through that hell once and she’s not going through that again. But now Melissa’s wondering just who her mystery admirer is because all she cared about is kissing Chazz and she’d rather let the guy down gently. As she took off her white jacket, Melissa heard a familiar voice asking, “Mellie?” She turned her head and was shocked to see the one boy who has been stuck in her head for two weeks now. The blue clad boy was completely awestruck by her attire now that he’s seen it up close. Damn, Melissa looked better out of her uniform than in it. “Chazz?! W-What are you doing here?!” she asked, most of her face turning red.

“I’m here to give you your other prize, of course. You’re forgetting who my mom is, all I have to do is tell her my request and she’ll grant it.”

“Right... But what does that have to do with me?”

Chazz went up to Melissa and grabbed her in an embrace. The shorter brunette was wearing black slacks, a hunter green spaghetti-strapped tank top, black trouser socks, and black Mary Janes. And the outfit showed off all of her curves in the right way. It took all of the spiky raven head’s willpower to not give into his very strong urges to rip her clothes off and bed her. There’s a time and place for that, but this is not the time nor place. He hadn’t gotten to the part of them being official yet. Melissa’s whole face turned red once more, but didn’t try to push him away or anything like that. She couldn’t do it even if she had tried. “For starters, I believe that I owe you this...” as soon as Chazz spoke, he leaned and claimed Melissa’s lips with his. The green eyed girl’s eyes were wide with shock at this move.

And yet, Chazz being her first kiss felt right.

So Melissa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Completely unaware that they were kissing under the mistletoe and that a few others were watching them. “I always knew that those two have it bad for each other.” Ms. Dorothy whispered, resisting the urge to squeal. She may not be a matchmaker, but the older woman always did believe that Christmas is the time for love. Mrs. Princeton simply nodded and smirked before taking a picture with her phone. Her stepsons owe her some money for a bet. The two teens broke off the kiss needing air and then noticed the two older women watching. “Don’t mind us, son. Someone’s got to keep guard should your friend’s little plan fail.” Mrs. Princeton giggled, sending a text to Jagger.

“Do I even want to know?”

“No, but I have a feeling my brothers are involved somehow. It doesn’t change the fact that I love you, Mellie. I always have and I always will.”

Melissa smiled warmly before saying, “I love you too, Chazz.” Just as the two teens were about to share another kiss, some bawling caught their ears. “What’s got you numbskulls crying now?!” an annoyed squeaky voice sounded. Melissa wore an awkward expression on her face while Chazz looked on confused. Sure enough, five spirits revealed themselves to the teens. “We’re so happy for the boss, Blue!” a trio of voices sounded, bawling together. _“Will you annoying Ojamas shut up?! You’re ruining a perfect romantic moment!”_ Maiden in Love shouted, appearing in spirit form. Chazz blushed at the sight of Maiden. “She’s more beautiful in person, just like her master.” he said. Maiden blushed at Chazz’s compliment before realization hit her and the Ojamas in the face.

They had been seen by him in addition to their princess.

Melissa sighed before saying awkwardly, “I-I can e-explain...”

“Princess, I believe it’s best if I told Master everything.”

Chazz was even more shocked to see a dragon, half of it black and the other half white, show itself to them. “L-Light and D-Darkness Dragon?!” he exclaimed. Yep, time for some serious explaining...


	5. Meeting His Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa and the rest of the Yukis meet the rest of the Princeton family for the first time during Christmas. How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after MONTHS of writer's block on this, I finally got this done! I'm sorry that I took so long in doing this. This will be the last Christmas-centric chapter for this story. Next chapter will be a two month time skip to Valentine's Day and then some. And yes, more head canons for the Princeton brothers because I can. Also, I will not do a chapter of Chazz meeting the Yukis because it'd be pointless and he already is meeting the younger Yuki siblings now. I only own the designs of Mr. and Mrs. Princeton, Mr. and Mrs. Yuki, and the younger Yuki siblings and Cassandra. I hope that you guys enjoy this.

The Yuki twins stared at the size of Princeton Mansion in shock. They knew that Chazz and Chelsea lived on the high-class side of town, but seeing the mansion up close is saying a lot and in a good way. The twins were only back in town to spend Christmas with their family while Duel Academy closed for Christmas Break. They won’t be going back to school for two weeks, sometime after New Year’s Day. However, as soon as they got home, they learned that the whole Yuki family was invited to the Princeton Christmas Dinner. “Wow... That’s one huge house!” Jaden exclaimed in excitement. He was dressed in a dark red suit with brown dress shoes and a hunter green necktie. A whitish-gold coat was worn over the suit. Winged Kuriboh nodded, chirping in excitement. Melissa, on the other hand, was beyond nervous. To her, this wasn’t just spending Christmas with her boyfriend and friend...

She was going to be meeting his family as Chazz’s girlfriend.

Granted, the shorter brunette already met Rhonda Princeton and Chelsea Lake-Princeton is one of her dearest friends, but what if their dad and brothers don’t like her? What if they told him that he can’t see her anymore? She was dressed in a hunter green knee-length dress, black pantyhose, and matching green ballet flats. A white coat was worn over the dress and her hair was in a French braid. A pair of silver snowflake stud earrings and a silver snowflake necklace are her main pieces of jewelry. Jaden, sensing his sister’s nervous state, squeezed her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. “Relax sis, you’ll do just fine.” he said in a cheerful tone. _“Of course she’ll do fine, Jay-Jay. You have to be into boys in order to resist Mellie.”_ Maiden in Love squealed. Melissa blushed, but the pep talk seemed to have calmed her down. The twins’ parents, Heidi and Kyle Yuki, and their younger siblings, Trevor and Brenda, followed suit.

“Now kids, remember to behave yourselves. We are guests at another person’s house.”

“Yes, Dad/Daddy.”

Once he got his kids’ confirmation, Kyle then rang the doorbell. An older man answered the door dressed in a nice suit. “Ah, you must be the Yukis. The Master and Madam are expecting you.” he said, letting the family in. The Yukis then entered the living room and sure enough, they were impressed with the decorating. A little girl, no older than four, ran into the living room, wearing a long-sleeved dark red dress, white pantyhose, and black Mary Janes. She has short, straight black hair and baby blue eyes and was smiling. Only to stop running at the sight of the new guests. “Mommy!” she shouted, getting quite shy. Rhonda entered the living room and smiled at the Yukis. The little girl then hid behind her silver dress. “Kyle, Heidi, it’s been way too long.” she greeted warmly.

“Indeed it has, Rhonda.” Kyle replied warmly in return. The little girl peeked out with a blush on her face. Making the lady Princeton notice her, still smiling. “I’d like you all to meet my daughter, Cassandra Rose Princeton.” Rhonda giggled, patting the girl’s head. Jaden approached Cassandra and knelt to her level with a warm, inviting smile. Once the girl saw that he’s friendly, she came out and smiled at him. “Call me Cassie.” she said, taking notice of Trevor and Brenda. Melissa also came to Cassie and smiled as well. “It’s nice to meet you, Cassie. We’re friends of Chazz and Chelsea.” Jaden said. Trevor and Brenda came forward, seeing that nothing bad was going to happen.

“Mom, did more guests arrive?” Chelsea asked, showing up in a gold dress and gold dress sandals. She was then surprised to see the Yuki twins and their younger siblings standing there with her little sister. Cassie then noticed her big sister and went over to her. “Yes, honey, the Yukis are here. Where’s Charles at?” Rhonda answered. “He’ll be down shortly. He’s putting the rest of his gifts away.” the tan skinned girl sighed, pinching the sides of her nose. It was more or less an excuse for Chazz to let some steam out before a huge fight breaks out between him and Jagger. “Big brother issues?” Melissa deadpanned. Chelsea nodding in answer. “It’s been like this almost every Christmas since Grandfather and Dad had that huge fight six years ago. Jagger never got over not being able to see him.” the tan skinned girl added. Jaden nodding in understanding, knowing what it was like to have an abusive grandparent.

Charlotte was the exact same way.

Just then, Chazz came down the stairs in a dark green suit with a light blue tie. He smiled upon seeing Melissa to which she returned the favor. “Perfect timing, Charles. I was just about to send Lena up to get you.” Rhonda smiled. Cassie noticed the silent exchange and squealed in excitement, “Chazzy!” Chazz scooped up his baby sister after she ran over to him and hugged him. “Yes, it’s good to see you again, Charles.” Kyle spoke up, getting the spiky raven head’s attention. “Same to you, Mr. and Mrs. Yuki.” Chazz said, glad to see his former dance teacher over. At that point, an older man came in and the twins were surprised to see that he looked like a mix between Chazz and one of his older half-brothers. He has the same black hair and dark gray eyes as his sons and was in a dark red suit. “Hi Dad.” Chazz greeted, putting Cassie down so she can go over to him. The man nodded at his son’s greeting before turning his attention to the Yukis. “Hello Hector. It’s been a while.” Kyle greeted warmly.

“Yes indeed, it has. I take it that these four are your children?”

Kyle cleared his throat before answering, “Yes, I’m sure that you’ve heard of my twins Jaden and Melissa. And these two are Trevor and Brenda.” The man, Hector gave a curt nod while the twins bowed to him. It didn’t take him long to notice Melissa’s very strong resemblance to her late grandmother. “It’s a-a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Princeton.” Melissa squeaked, feeling slightly nervous. She knew that her beau got his looks from his dad’s side, but she wasn’t expecting Hector to look decent for an older man. Jaden, on the other hand, gave a warm smile to the master of the Princeton mansion. “Likewise to you and your siblings, Melissa. Dinner’s almost ready, but do help yourselves to some light snacks.” Hector replied, carrying his youngest daughter to the kitchen. While Kyle and Heidi broke off to mingle with the rest of the guests and Trevor and Brenda decided to go grab some food, the twins turned to Chazz and Chelsea.

“Chazz, is your dad...?”

“Always like this? Yeah, not affectionate, but not demanding either. A lot of that can be blamed on Teresa.”

“I will say that he likes you, Mellie. It’s not often Dad acknowledges a stranger like that.”

Melissa blushed at her friend’s statement, glad that she got both of Chazz’s parents’ approval, especially his dad. Then, two more older men entered the room and frowned at the sight of the twins. Chazz shot a glare at the two of them, knowing that they already didn’t like that he’s close with the twins. A part of him wanted to know that if they knew that he’s dating Melissa, but another part of him didn’t want to know. “Slade, Jagger, don’t forget that you both promised to be on your best behavior towards your siblings’ friends.” Rhonda sternly said. The men, Slade and Jagger then turned to the raven haired woman, frowning. There are things that they hate about their stepmother and this is one of them. They knew that she’s not one to be crossed if she felt any of their siblings are threatened, but this is something that can’t be ignored.

“Of course, Mother, but I believe that our dear little brother forgot to mention that these two are his former dance teacher’s kids.” Jagger said. He spared a quick glance at the green eyed brunette before looking away. Damn it, she’s a looker, the man will give her that. However, it’ll take more than good looks to impress him. The other man, Slade, also added angrily, “May I also remind you, Stepmother, that Chazz is dating a possible GOLD DIGGER, just like her whore of a grandmother?!” That made Melissa glare at him, same can be said with Jaden. She already didn’t like the men’s high and mighty attitudes, but that didn’t give them the excuse to accuse her of being a whore. “Hey, we know firsthand that Charlotte was a snake, but don’t ever say that my sister is anything like her!” Jaden spat. Slade turned his head and initiated a stare down with the brown eyed brunette.

“Slade, that was uncalled for!” Rhonda replied, her hands on her hips. Chazz’s hands curled into fists while a frown formed on his face. “The boy’s got guts, I’ll give him that. But there’s no getting past Slade in the judgment area once he already decides that he doesn’t like you.” Jagger chuckled, a smirk present on his lips. Then, a cellphone went off, causing Slade to break away from the stare down. Mentally cussing, the man knew that this was one call that he can’t ignore at all. “Excuse me.” he said in an indifferent tone, stepping away to take the call. Chazz went over to Melissa and grabbed her in an embrace. “Mellie, I’m so sorry that Slade said that about you. He hasn’t really gotten over what Teresa did to him and...” the spiky raven head started speaking. However, Melissa placed a finger on his lips to silence him. “It’s not your fault, Handsome and you know it. I can take someone telling me that they don’t like me.” she replied, shocking Jagger completely.

This girl definitely has power over his youngest brother if she can get away with a lot of things that he doesn’t like. Maybe she’s worth keeping around after all...


	6. She Gets Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fangirls get that when Senpai says that he's taken, he is taken by another and they accept it. And then, you have the stalker, rabid, die-hard fangirls who just won't take no for an answer. When Kourtney Sanders tries to get her mitts on Chazz again during Valentine's Day, Melissa shows her just why it's NEVER a good idea to make her jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with a new chapter? Me! And yes, you'll be seeing a bit of Kourtney and Melissa's enemy relationship here. There is some cussing in this chapter, you have been warned. I hope that you guys like this.

Kourtney Sanders had always been described as a bitch when it comes to things that she obsesses over. And this latest obsession of hers is no exception. From the moment that she first met Chazz Princeton at Academy Prep; the lavender eyed redhead had thrown herself at him every chance she got. Constantly flirting with him, calling him cutesy nicknames against his will, and getting extremely jealous if another girl showed interest in him. Hell, she’d go as far as to harass and bully other girls who showed interest in the spiky raven head and it made her even less popular than Missy Roach. The fact that she refuses to take no for an answer annoyed Chazz greatly. In fact, Kourtney reminded him of a more obnoxious version of Sakura Haruno from Naruto.

Except Sakura was prettier and cuter than Kourtney. 

Either way, he doesn’t like her and everyone knows it. Not even Jaden Yuki likes her and he usually makes friends with everyone. Well, almost everyone. Fangirls were something that Melissa Yuki had to get used to as they flirted with Chazz on a daily basis. However, Kourtney is the type of girl that goes way too far in her fangirling. One of the things that the spiky raven head loves about the shorter brunette was that she didn’t just fall in love with an image that time was bound to see through like the other girls did. She fell in love with the real him, the boy behind the rude rich bad boy façade. And that was something that bugged the other Obelisk Blue students.

Especially Kourtney who had vowed to get Chazz to fall for her, no matter what.

When everyone came back from Christmas Break, Chancellor Sheppard announced both the annual School Duel and the Miss Duel Academy contest. Then, Valentine’s Day came up quickly and the school decided to throw a dance. The Valentine’s Day dance was a huge hit as everyone was having fun. Well, everyone but the blue clad redhead, that is. She had shown up with Blake as her date, but was dead set on getting someone else. Melissa had noticed Kourtney staring at her raven-haired beau throughout most of the night, but paid no mind to it. She’s done it before and nothing has happened so far, right? After a few slow dances with her boyfriend, the shorter brunette went to the bathroom and came back to find Kourtney hanging all over Chazz like a dog hanging on a bone.

And Melissa hated it with a burning passion. Jealousy sucks and so did watching another girl throw herself at her man.

And poor Chazz was uncomfortable with the redhead’s attempts to woo him. “Chazzy-Poo, forget that Ra Yellow slut and dance with me instead.” Kourtney cooed in a sickly fake sweet tone to the spiky raven head. Everybody knew that the girl wasn’t as sweet as she looks. They can see it in her behavior towards others as well as her body language. In other words, unless they were as blind to her true nature and as in love with her as Blake is, everyone knew that Kourtney is a fake ‘nice’ girl. Jaden would’ve told the redhead off if Yubel didn’t gesture him to Melissa’s presence. Either way, the rest of the twins’ circle of friends took huge offense to Kourtney’s insult.

Especially Alexis and Holly since they got most of the slut and body shaming from her and her posse. Alexis more so than her cousin. “How many times do I have to tell you in order for you to get that my answer to you has always been no, Kourtney?! I have a girlfriend and I’ll be damned if I cheat on her!” Chazz spat, getting tired of the redhead’s stalking. In fact, he was just tired of her, period. This is a long time coming and some of the girls knew it. Melissa was happy to hear Chazz declare his love for her, but knew that words flew over Kourtney’s head. Of course, his declaration of love for his girlfriend made the redhead pissed and much like her uncle, let her mouth overload her ass.

“Oh please, that trashy dream man thief?! She stole you from me last Christmas and everyone knows it! You’re mine and mine alone, Chazzy-Poo and I’ll prove it!”

Alexis couldn’t stand it anymore and began to go over to Kourtney to give her a piece of her mind. No one TRASHES her friends and gets away with it. However, Jaden stopped his date from doing so and pointed to the shorter brunette. This made the blonde smirk as a certain fangirl’s going to get it and get it the hard way. Melissa cleared her throat, causing the raven-haired teen to turn around and see her. He opened his mouth to fumble out an excuse, only to snap it shut. She had seen and heard everything. Her hands had been curling into fists and that’s a sign that she’s ready to pick a fight with a certain bitch. Most knew that you don’t EVER want to pick a fight with the Queen of Ra.

“Excuse me, Kourtney, but why don’t you stop obsessing over MY man and go find someone else to annoy?” she asked in an annoyed and jealous tone. Chelsea began to crunch her knuckles, just in case her friend needed assistance. Although the tan-skinned girl knew that the shorter brunette won’t need it. Kourtney snarled, “Excuse me, YOUR man?! Chazzy-Poo is MINE and I will expose you for the seductive, trashy whore that you are!” Many of Melissa’s Duel Spirits took huge offense to the insult of their queen. Chazz took a step back and watched as Melissa went over to the redhead and slapped her hard. Causing a lot of gasps to escape people’s lips as they witnessed it. Very few had the guts to strike Dr. Crowler’s niece without the fear of him giving them detention.

“I’m not the one who has to insult people just to make myself look bigger than I really am! I’m not the one with severe jealousy issues with other girls when it comes to their looks, skills, and charms! And I most certainly never, EVER, used another guy just to make my man jealous for any reason WHATSOEVER! And I rightfully earned Chazz’s affections because I treated him like a human being capable of making his own choices and he chose me! Don’t like it? Tough fucking shit! So either leave him alone or I’ll make you! Take your pick, honey!”

Kourtney was ready to retort, but stopped herself upon realizing that there were too many eyes on her. So instead, she went crawling back to Blake. Aromage Jasmine flipped the redhead the bird and spat at her. For once, neither Maiden in Love nor Rose Lover scolded her as they felt that Kourtney deserved it for insulting their queen. Thank goodness that it wasn’t Yubel who decided to handle this mess or else. “I love it when you get jealous over me, baby.” Chazz cooed, spinning Melissa around so she’s facing him. “I know that you’d never cheat on me, but you’re still mine and no one else’s.” she said, quickly kissing his face. Everyone else just shrugged the act of affection off.

They were used to the whole thing. “Remind me to never get on your bad side, Melissa.” Bastion said as he held Holly in his arms. The curly raven head nodded in agreement.


End file.
